Wukong/History
Previous Lore 3rd= "Just try to stop me!" - Wukong is a vastayan trickster who uses his strength, agility, and intelligence to confuse his opponents and gain the upper hand. After finding a lifelong friend in the warrior known as , Wukong became the last student of the ancient martial art known as . Armed with an enchanted , Wukong seeks to prevent Ionia from falling to ruin. Monkey King Within Ionia's treetops dwells a vastayan tribe known as the Shimon. These apelike creatures are a wise, cautious people, and as pacifists, chose to build their society away from landwalkers, cultivating their society atop the tallest trees in Ionia. The Shimon see life as an evolutionary climb to wisdom, thus upon death, the Shimon believe they become , returning to the soil to begin the climb of life again. Even from an early age, Kong had very little in common with his fellow Shimon. Impulsive, clever, and fun-loving, Kong was a constant thorn in his village's side. When war came to Ionia, Kong was engrossed by the sounds and colors of the battles below - they awoke something true and undeniable in him, a calling. Kong left his tribe to prepare for what he knew to be his destiny. Armed only with instinct and with no training under his belt, Kong wandered Ionia, in search of challengers to learn the art of combat. Though Kong often earned bruises and broken teeth for his trouble, with each fight, he was carving himself into the warrior he felt called to become. In his travels, Kong ran across a goggle-wearing man in a glade. Kong challenged him to a fight. The man stood up and knocked Kong to the ground in a single motion before returning to his meditations. Kong had challenged many opponents, but he'd never experienced anything like this. For weeks, Kong came back to the glade every day and attempted to defeat the warrior. Though stronger and faster than the begoggled man, Kong was outmaneuvered at every turn. Eventually, Kong decided to try something he'd never attempted in his many years of life: humility. He knelt before the man and humbly asked for training. Without missing a beat, the swordsman asked a question of Kong: why do you fight? Kong realized he'd never thought about that before. He could have stayed in his peaceful society, but something inside him had demanded otherwise. Kong asked the same question of the man, who only replied that he did not fight anymore. Kong spent the next several days sitting in the glade with the warrior, pondering the question. The man saw Kong's change of heart and quiet determination. He introduced himself as Master Yi, and agreed to train Kong in the virtues of discipline, patience, and combat, which Yi called Wuju. Kong's technique and precision improved with each lesson as Yi channeled Kong's propensity for recklessness and impulsiveness into a lethally swift and surprising fighting style. The two grew to respect each other over the course of this training, yet Kong sensed a deep sadness in Yi that even Kong's most hilarious pranks couldn't lighten. More than that, he still hadn't found an answer to Yi's question. Maybe if he'd known what Yi had once fought for, he could answer the question for himself. Kong made Yi a proposition: the two would engage in a friendly spar. If Kong won, Yi would have to tell him what he'd fought for. If Yi won, Kong wouldn't speak for an entire year. Yi eagerly accepted. Kong lured Yi from the glade into a field of smokepoppies, and each time Yi attempted one of his swift , Kong would disappear into the haze the poppies burst with when agitated. In the confusion, Yi struck out at what he believed to be Kong, but instead was a straw doll Kong had woven in his own image and planted in the field as a . Kong seized his opportunity and felled Yi with a blow to the temple. Yi smiled at Kong's cleverness. The smile disappeared, however, as he explained why he had given up the sword: Yi was once an integral part of Ionia's defense against Noxus during the invasion. Yi and his disciples had been so effective at meeting the Noxians in combat that the invaders had eventually turned to chemical warfare. Yi blamed himself for the hundreds of lives lost to their Zaunite chem-bombs. No longer able to answer why he fought, he banished himself to the glade to meditate upon the question. Kong had come from a people who chose to stay out of the world's fights, but all that did was leave those who might be less equipped to face those threats alone. Kong admired that, whatever the outcome, Yi had fought to protect others. Kong realized he wished to do the same. Through Kong's eyes, Yi saw that he had been running from the truth: that, as much as he may try to deny it, he was a warrior and his people needed his help. A thankful Yi granted Kong an enchanted staff, crafted by the legendary blacksmith Doran, and a new honorific, reserved only for the brightest students of Wuju. From that day forward, Kong was known as Wukong. Yi and Wukong walked out of the Ionian wilderness, intent on finding a new cause to fight for. Together. |-| 2nd= "Only in combat do you learn who you truly are." - During the chaos of the Rune Wars, an enormous runestone was lost deep within the Plague Jungles. It remained there, untouched for centuries, emanating a potent magic which infused nearby wildlife with sentience and vitality. A group of monkeys who were particularly empowered by it came to worship the stone, and their leader - a wise sage - became convinced that he could harness its power to make the monkeys immortal. He performed an elaborate ritual, but things didn't go as he expected. The runestone was destroyed, and instead of granting immortality, it produced Kong, a monkey who carried in his heart the strength and power it had contained. Kong was driven by an unquenchable desire for greatness. He sought out every beast and monster the Plague Jungles could offer, eager to find a worthy opponent, but none offered the challenge he craved. He asked the sage for advice, and learned about a legend of hairless monkeys to the north who, with wits and might, had bent the world to their will. Kong left, journeying north, determined to discover if the legend was true. He crossed the Southern Wastes and then the Great Barrier. On his way, he happened upon Master Yi, who was deep in meditation. Kong asked him of the strongest warriors in the north, and Yi told him. The tales intoxicated Kong. Kong asked Yi to teach him the ways of humans, so that he might rival these famed warriors one day. In return, he would honor Yi by using Yi's Wuju style to become the greatest warrior Runeterra had ever seen. Admiring his passion, Yi agreed, but under the condition that Kong would one day teach the lessons of Wuju to a pupil of his own. In the spirit of this agreement, he renamed Kong 'Wukong' and gave him a weapon suited to his unusual nature - an enchanted staff that the young Doran had crafted. The weapon was an unrivalled masterpiece. Guided by Yi, Wukong would show the world the true power of Wuju. |-|1st= "Only in combat do you learn who you truly are." - During the chaos of the Rune Wars, an enormous runestone was lost deep within the Plague Jungles. It remained there untouched for centuries, emanating a potent magic which infused nearby wildlife with sentience and vitality. A group of monkeys who were particularly empowered by it came to worship the stone, and their leader - a wise sage - became convinced that he could harness its power to make the monkeys immortal. He performed an elaborate ritual, but things didn't go as he expected. The runestone was destroyed, and instead of granting immortality, it produced Kong, a monkey who carried in his heart the strength and power it had contained. Kong was driven by an unquenchable desire for greatness. He sought out every beast and monster the Plague Jungles could offer, eager to find a worthy opponent, but none offered the challenge he craved. He asked the sage for advice, and learned about a legend of hairless monkeys to the north who, with wits and might, had bent the world to their will. Kong left, journeying north, determined to discover if the legend was true. He crossed the Southern Wastes and then the Great Barrier. On his way, he happened upon , who was deep in meditation. Kong asked him who the strongest warrior in the north was, and Yi told him about the League of Legends. The tale intoxicated Kong, a place where he could battle the strongest fighters in the world was, to him, paradise. Kong asked Yi to introduce him to this League, and to teach him the ways of humans, so that he could be a fitting champion. In return, he would honor Yi by using Yi's Wuju style to become the greatest warrior Runeterra had ever seen. Admiring his passion, Yi agreed, but under the condition that Kong would one day teach the lessons of Wuju to a pupil of his own. In the spirit of this agreement, he renamed Kong Wukong, and gave him a weapon suited to his unusual nature - an enchanted staff that the young Doran had crafted. The weapon was an unrivalled masterpiece. Guided by Yi, Wukong joined the League of Legends to prove himself as the best, and to show the world the true power of Wuju. Previous Splash Art North America= Wukong OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Wukong Wukong OriginalSkin Unused.jpg|1st Unused Classic Wukong Wukong VolcanicSkin old.jpg|1st Volcanic Wukong Wukong GeneralSkin old.jpg|1st General Wukong Wukong JadeDragonSkin old.jpg|1st Jade Dragon Wukong |-|China= Wukong OriginalSkinCh.jpg|Classic Skin Wukong VolcanicSkin Ch.jpg|Volcanic Wukong Wukong GeneralSkin Ch.jpg|General Wukong Wukong JadeDragonSkin Ch.jpg|Jade Dragon Wukong Patch History ** Can properly cast it even after he's used it immediately before getting killed by a knock-up. ;V9.20 * ** When casting it as hits and kills him, Cyclone no longer loses its functionality. ;V9.14 - July 19th Hotfix * General ** Now properly counts the basic attack in between his , basic attack and combo towards spell counting runes. ;V9.11 * ** Cooldown now starts on cast rather than after Cyclone ends. * ** Hitting the decoy before disappearing no longer grants assist on it for takedown effects (i.e ). Takedown effects are only triggered by killing the decoy. ;V9.7 * ** Buffs aura now properly follow the model during certain animations. ;V9.6 * ** Now triggers effects that are triggered by DoT AoE abilities. ;V9.4 * General ** Updated sound and visual effects. ** Updated basic attack SFX. ** Basic attacks now have swipe VFX. ** Basic attackss hit VFX added. * ** Updated SFX. ** Buff and swing VFX updated to reduce visual noise. ** Hit VFX updated to be more impactful. ** Armor debuff icon now appears on target. * ** Cloud VFX on clone despawn updated to reduce visual noise. * ** Updated SFX. ** Cloud VFX on dash updated to be wispier and leave a slight trail. * ** Updated SFX. ** VFX updated to be cloudier, less noisy, and easier to read. ** The tip of his staff now leaves a bright VFX trail to better indicate area of effect. * ** Has gray recoloring on basic attack swipe and R VFX. * ** Has jade green recoloring on basic attack swipe, Q, and R VFX. * ** Has spectral green recoloring on all VFX. * ** Q uses base's new swing and hit VFX. ** E dash and R VFX updated but still use skin-specific cloud effects. ;V8.20 * ** now correctly stacks on the decoy. ;V8.17 * Stats ** Now has 8% bonus attack speed at level 1. ;V8.16 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AD ratio reduced to % AD}} from % AD}}. ;V8.14 * ** The decoy now correctly takes true damage from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V8.7 * ** No longer keeps a stone overlay once reviving. ** Homeguard animation has been restored. ;V8.6 * Stats ** Attack damage growth increased to 4 from . * ** AD ratio increased to % AD}} from at all ranks. ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to 6 from . ;V8.2 * ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 68 from . ** Base armor increased to 34 from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V7.1 * ** Resistances increased to from . ;V6.22 * ** Stealth reclassified as . ;V6.7 * General ** Splash artwork for and updated to the Chinese art. ;V5.22 * ** Fix a bug where attempting to cancel the attack causes sluggish behavior. * ** Clone will now possess copies of , , and . * ** Fixed a bug where Wukong would patch back to his previous target after using Nimbus Strike. ;V5.20 * General ** New splash artwork for . ;V4.21 * General ** Texture update to Classic, Infernal, General and Jade Dragon Wukong. ;V4.19 * General ** New splash artwork for . ;V4.18 * ** No longer hits additional targets hidden by the fog of war. ;V4.5 * Base armor increased to 19 from 15. * ** Armor reduction reduced to % from 30% at all ranks. * ** Attack damage ratio reduced to from . ;V3.12 Twisted Treeline only * ** Armor and magic resist per rank reduced to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V3.11 Crystal Scar only * ** Armor and magic resist per rank reduced to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V1.0.0.152 * Movement speed increased to 345 from 320. ;V1.0.0.147b * ** Now grants an additional 125 attack range for the attack. ** Fixed a bug with Crushing Blow that would cause it to cancel when chasing an enemy. ;V1.0.0.135 * Fixed animation bugs for . ;V1.0.0.134 * ** Allied HUD indicator will now go grey immediately after using. * Fixed a bug where could reduce the armor of shred-immune units ( , ). ;V1.0.0.128 * ** Total attack damage ratio increased to from . ** Fixed a bug where it did not display critical strikes or benefit from life steal. * ** Casting it no longer instantly shows a reduction in his mana bar to enemies. ** Fixed a bug where his stealth state did not ignore unit collision. ** Improved general behavior and placement - the should now more accurately mimic Wukong's previous position and behavior. ** Wukong is now pushed forward slightly when using Decoy, rather than the Decoy being pushed back from Wukong's position. * ** Attack speed bonus increased to % from %. ** Attack speed bonus duration increased to 4 seconds from 3. ;V1.0.0.125 * Fixed a bug where Wukong could get stuck during his dash animation. ;V1.0.0.123 * ** Wukong will now attempt to attack a target champion after activation. * ** Attack damage scaling per second increased to 120% from 100%. * Wukong is now properly considered melee for items and spells that differentiate between melee and ranged characters. * Fixed a bug where was shredding the target's base armor rather than total armor. ;V1.0.0.122 * Added (Original Stats) ** (Innate) *** Wukong's armor and magic resistance are increased for each nearby enemy champion. ** (Q) *** Wukong swings his mighty staff with incredible speed, crushing his opponent. This attack deals additional physical damage and reduces the enemy's armor for a short duration. ** (W) *** Wukong utilizes his cleverness to trick his foes. He becomes stealthed for 1.5 seconds and leaves an uncontrollable decoy behind that will deal magic damage to enemies near it after 1.5 seconds. ** (E) *** Wukong dashes on a cloud toward a target enemy and sends out images to attack up to 2 additional enemies near his target, dealing physical damage to each enemy struck. ** (Ultimate) *** Wukong's staff grows outward and he spins it around, dealing damage and knocking up enemies. Wukong gains movement speed over the duration of the spell. }} Category:Champion history Category:Wukong